


The End of the World

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon typical alcohol use, First Kiss, Getting Together, Heteronormativity, M/M, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Freeform, bros helping bros hit on bros, ollie and wicks mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: “Chill. What’s the worst that could happen? He tells you no? He’s straight? He likes Dex better? It’s not the end of the world. You can deal with any of that.” Nursey looked at himself in the mirror. Himself did not seem to believe the pep talk. “He’s never going to think you’re cool if you keep talking to yourself though. Go out there and make your move.”





	The End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> Day 17  
> Nursey/Bully  
> Gender/Sexuality  
> “It’s not the end of the world.”

“Chill. What’s the worst that could happen? He tells you no? He’s straight? He likes Dex better? It’s not the end of the world. You can deal with any of that.” Nursey looked at himself in the mirror. Himself did not seem to believe the pep talk. “He’s never going to think you’re cool if you keep talking to yourself though. Go out there and make your move.”

Nursey straightened his shirt. “Chill.” With a nod at his reflection, he left the bathroom and went down to the kegster. 

It didn’t take long to find Bully in the crowd. He was taller than almost everyone and had hair that people would kill for. And was leaned against the wall talking to a girl that Nursey recognized from helping with Lardo’s art shows. He missed his chance. He was going to be invited to their wedding and never get a chance to kiss Bully or ask him out or hold his hand or… do other things. 

“Chill. It’s not the end of the world.”

Nursey turned and headed for the porch. He needed tub juice to get through the night. He’d almost made it to the table where it was being served by Ollie and Wicks when Dex grabbed his arm and spun him around.

“No one thinks a drunk guy is cool. Come on.”

Nursey glared daggers into the side of Dex’s head but let himself be guided back through the Haus. They were approaching Bully and that art girl before he realized where Dex was taking him and tried to pull back. He thought they were _friends_.

“You’re wrong, Nurse. Mikey is a much better ninja than Raph. Sais? Seriously, leave those to Elektra.”

“Shut up your dumbass mouth, Poindexter. Everyone knows that Raph is the best. Except his brothers. They’d be lost without him.” Nursey had no idea why Dex decided to pick this hill to die on, or why he decided to do it right then and there, but dammit, he was not going to let anyone besmirch Raph’s good name. He had written way too much fanfic and metas about the Turtles to have William Poindexter, of all people, tell him that Mikey was better. He knew for a fact that Dex hadn’t even seen the cartoon from the 80s and 90s.

“Mikey? All he does it crack jokes. Raph is much better.” Bully had come up behind him and Nursey nearly jumped when he spoke so close. 

“Whatever. I’m going to bed.” Dex turned to head towards the basement and Nursey thought he saw him wink before he disappeared, but he couldn’t be sure.

“You like the Turtles?” 

Bully was focused on Nursey now and, yeah. Nursey could understand why that art girl had looked slightly dazed. He allowed himself to rest against the wall before he fell over. 

“Yeah, they’re chill. I really like the animated series from the 80s and 90s, but the comics are good too. And the 90s movies.” 

“Go ninja, go ninja, go.” Bully’s smile pulled up more on one side than the other and Nursey wondered if it had always done that, or if it only happened with certain smiles. 

“I’ve written so much fanfic about them. It’s not funny. I shouldn’t say that. It makes me sound like a nerd. But still.”

“Well, we can be nerds together, because I still draw them when I’m supposed to be taking notes.”

Nursey laughed when Bully did. Bully was leaning over him now, like he’d been doing to that art girl, and Nursey was suddenly struck by the thought that this is what it felt like to be the short one in a couple. 

Which was, woah, getting way too far ahead of himself. Still. Bully’s mouth was still moving, but Nursey couldn’t focus on what he was saying, just on the movement of his mouth. 

“Hey, uh, sorry if this isn’t chill, but, are you straight?”

Bully blinked down at him for a moment before snorting a small laugh. “I think pan is the closest mainstream sexuality to what I am.”

“Chill. I’m bi.” Nursey leaned forward and up, stopping just shy of Bully’s face. “Is this ok?”

“More than.” But Bully didn’t wait for Nursey to move again, just closed the space between them. 

It wasn’t the end of the world.


End file.
